Entre las nubes
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Gaara es un volcán a punto de estallar y Hinata muere por ver sus calles ser consumidas por esa lava hirviente.
1. Lirio blanco

**Aclaraciones:**

\- Universo alterno.

\- Pareja : GaaraHina

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Lirio blanco.**

* * *

 _Gaara_

 **1.**

Mira fijo esos enormes pozos blanquecinos y dentro puede ver el destello de mil lirios en botón rogando florecer. Son hermosos y destilan amor a borbotones, no solo hacia él, sino hacia todo ser que vean. Eso lo sabe muy bien y sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Como si todos sus órganos se pusieran de acuerdo y le hicieran cosquillas. Las mismas que sintió hace nueve años, cuando la beso por primera vez.

– ¿Que sucede, Gaara-kun? – dice sin apartar la vista de él.

 _Que eres hermosa._

Quisiera responderle, pero calla.

– Ya duerme.

Estira su brazo izquierdo hacia la lámpara de al lado y la apaga, quedando totalmente a oscuras. Solo los dos con sus respiraciones de fondo. Entonces Hinata coge su brazo derecho y se acurruca abrazándolo, recargando todo su cuerpo en el. Y Gaara siente en su pecho mil y un caballos galopar, tropezar y hacer un desastre en su intento por romperle el tórax. Pero respira y los doma.

Quedan en esa posición, uno al lado del otro, muriendo de frio por el gélido invierno, pero cubiertos de calores extraños. Tan extraños como su amistad. Se conocen desde que tienen uso de razón y duermen juntos desde antes que eso; sin importar que sean hombre y mujer, sin importar la edad. Ambas familias lo saben, sin embargo nadie dice nada. Entienden que no lo hacen en un contexto sexual, menos romántico.

(Aunque a Gaara no le molestaría si ese contexto cambiara.)

Y seguirá siendo así, aun cuando el padre de Hinata se oponga. Comprende la estrecha conexión espiritual que comparten dese hace años. Luego de que se sus madres falleciera, ambos se unieron en una extraña relación; en la que no había necesidad de palabras para calmar el alma adolorida del otro. Solo caricias de algodón y cariño infinito. Por eso- única y exclusivamente por ese evento-, Hiashi comprende… más no comparte y por tanto, no permiten muchas cosas. Dormir juntos es una, y está prohibida en la residencia Hyuga desde que Gaara cumplió once.

Ambos obedecen y le sacan la vuelta a la regla usando la casa de Gaara. Ahí no hay límites y se pueden tomar de las manos si quieren, o abrazarse mientras duermen juntos en día de semana. Kankuro y Temari suelen molestarlos diciéndoles que deberían casarse ya; a lo que Neji los calla respondiendo que ella no se casara hasta los cuarenta y dos años. Ni un año menos y tal vez muchos más.

Lo cierto es que ambos ni siquiera han pensado en eso.

Porque solo son amigos.

 _Maldita amistad._

 **2.**

Despierta como siempre, creyendo que solo fue un sueño y no es hasta que se percata de la casi inexistencia de su brazo derecho, que la ve. Está hecha un bollito a su lado, acurrucada de su brazo, el cual ya no siente; sin embargo no se lo quita. Incluso cuando la sangre empieza a circular y cientos de cuchillos filudos se incrustan en su extremidad, no la retira. Todo dolor es soportable con tal de observarla… y lo hace.

La mira por buen tiempo. Piensa que efectivamente luce como un botón de lirio, que se aferra a su inestable tallo, a la espera que este madure para que ella brote. _Estúpido_ , también piensa; porque él no es ni será ese tallo al que ella se aferre. Ella ya tiene a quien cumpla esa función, o por lo menos, a quien quisiera que lo haga.

Bufa con deje de molestia.

A veces -solo a veces- tiene ciertos pensamientos desquiciantes y planea como atarla a él para siempre. Encerrarla en su habitación y alejarla de todo. Que sus ojos llenos de amor infinito solo lo vean a él. Sin embargo, eso solo queda en su imaginario, no porque califique como delito, sino porque eso significaría no verla florecer y lo que el más anhela, es ver brotar esa flor con todos sus pistilos.

Pega su rostro a los cabellos negros hasta aspirar su fragancia. Hinata es su contraparte, el ying de su yang malévolo y el olor a vainilla con ralladura de coco que desprende calma su sed de pertenencia. Ese olor que rememora una tarde de verano en la playa, con bloqueador en la nariz y arena en la ropa de baño. Le recuerda a ella corriendo libre con los cabellos al aire, aunque es un recuerdo falso, porque nunca han ido a la playa juntos.

Pero ella es así; cada parte, cada esencia, cada gesto le trae a colación escenas hermosas plagadas de recuerdo inexistentes. E incluso cuando no lo son, él tiene la capacidad de transfórmalos. Porque si un sonrojo suyo le recuerda una explosión de lava, con magma hirviente devorando todo a su paso; él le pondría fondo de violines y escribiría poesía bajo un cielo nublado de cenizas.

Suena cursi, sí, pero es el efecto Hinata.

– ¿Qué hora es? –murmura entre bostezos mientras revolotea debajo de las sábanas, sin soltar su brazo en ningún momento.

Sale de sus pensamientos y gira a ver su teléfono.

– Hora de ir a la escuela. – Le informa.

Entre arrumacos y abrazos, a veces se le olvida la realidad y obligaciones.

 **3.**

– Naruto-kun.

Sus días suelen empezar así, con ella cantando el nombre de otro.

 _Su tallo._

Saluda muy bajito, algo tímida y sonrojada; a la espera que el rubio de sonrisa amplia se lo devuelva y (muy a pesar suyo) lo hace. Enseña todos los dientes y sus ojos se ponen chinos, mientras grita su nombre agitando la mano en el aire. Robándole una sonrisa a su lirio en botón.

Ella agacha el rostro y camina feliz a su pupitre, como una nube que se deja llevar por el aire. Flota por el salón hasta caer en su asiento, sin importarle que se le levante ligeramente la falda o que los demás la miren por el ruido que provoca su cuerpo contra la silla. Se queda ahí, quieta, inmóvil, y pasan cerca de dos minutos (porque Gaara siempre contabiliza el tiempo) hasta que el profesor entra y ella finalmente reacciona. Suspira y empieza acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio de manera ordenada.

 _Digna Hyuga._

De pronto Sakura voltea y, sin importarle la presencia del docente, empieza a hablarle de cosas indescifrables sobre el tipo de vestimenta o música y bla bla bla.

Gaara deja de oír, no le importa lo que Sakura hable, solo se concentra en la reacción y gestos de Hinata. Dice algunas cosas, seguidamente baja la mirada y levanta levemente sus manos, jugando a chocar sus dos dedos índices. Una manía que adquirió de pequeña, luego de que su madre falleciera y le agarrara fobia a hablar con todos… menos con él.

Tal vez por eso las cosquillas desagradables en su estómago ahora, al verla interactuar tan cómodamente con otros, cuando antes solo lo hacía con él. O verla tan nerviosa y tímida cuando el rubio se acerca a pedirle un lápiz, cuando él la ha visto cambiarse de ropa sin ningún sonrojo.

 **4.**

– Naruto-kun.

La oye llamarlo con su melodiosa voz de dos coros de ángeles. Porque uno no le haría justicia a esa hermosa voz y tres no corresponderían a su timidez.

El rubio la mira y ella se acerca a su pupitre en medio del receso- sin siquiera percatarse o importarle de que Kiba le está hablando- y le pide que le explique algo que, a todas luces, ella ya sabe. Puede que no muchas veces participe en clase, ni muestre sus exámenes al resto; pero Gaara sabe cuan inteligente es su amiga. Todo el empeño y esfuerzo que pone para que su padre este orgulloso de ella, para ser un buen ejemplo de su hermana pequeña, para no vivir a la sombra de su primo.

En cambio, el otro es muy bruto. Sus calificaciones están por debajo del promedio y la cara de nube sin forma que pone su amiga le recuerda eso. Los ojos opal van del cuaderno al rostro del rubio y no necesita ser un adivino para darse cuenta, sin ver, que esa solución está errada. Ella le sonríe de tanto en tanto, mas no lo corrige. Es muy tímida y no quiere avergonzarlo. Prefiere ensalzar su idiotez con un muchas gracias, antes de ir con Kiba a la cafetería.

Una sonrisa cosquillea la comisura de sus labios, divertido con el sketch que acaba de presenciar, y ágilmente la cubre con una mano. Piensa en las estupideces que hacen las personas por amor. Entonces se ve a sí mismo reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana y pierde la sonrisa.

Porque él debe lucir exactamente igual.

 **5.**

– Naruto-kun.

Dice otra vez, la tercera en el día, y no le importa que Gaara esté cerca. Aunque no tendría por qué importarle tampoco, él es amigo de ambos y ella solo se está despidiendo.

Esta vez el rubio no solo se despide de lejos, sino se acerca y pregunta a qué hora va a ser la fiesta. En ese momento recién recuerda que mañana es su cumpleaños y que hoy, su hermana ha organizado una fiesta para él. Por ridículo que parezca, a sus quince años, su hermana sigue organizándole las fiestas. Piensa poco y termina dando cualquier hora, total le da igual. Por él solo pasaría el día con su amiga rostro de nube, ojos de lirio en botón, labios de manjar.

No necesita más, no pide menos.

Naruto se da por satisfecho con la respuesta y no se va sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y la mano a él. A ambos les toma por sorpresa el gesto (el beso) y se quedan observándolo. Respira hondo, recordando que Naruto es así con todas y, ya que Neji no está hoy, solo aprovecho la oportunidad.

Toma la mano del tomate en que se ha convertido su amiga y tira levemente de ella (para bajar de las nubes a una nube). Ella reacciona aun perpleja, pero al ver su rostro se relaja y le sonríe de manera natural, no como al rubio.

 _Esas sonrisas son falsas._

 **6.**

La música retumba en sus oídos, en el piso bajo sus pies y en el muro donde apoya su espalda.

¿Cómo terminó aceptando eso?

Probablemente fue cuando Temari le dijo emocionada, dieciséis años no se cumplen todos los días. A lo que debió responderle, tampoco diecisiete ni dieciocho…

En fin.

Le da otra calada a su cigarrillo y deja caer las cenizas al jardín. Todos están dentro divirtiéndose en lo que es ''su fiesta de cumpleaños'', sin embargo él está ahí afuera, solo, como un paria de la sociedad que es exiliado del resto… La verdad solo se está escondiendo de Hinata, ella piensa que fumar fue un vicioso que tan pronto inició lo dejo y hoy por hoy esta rehabilitado. Pero es su cumpleaños y si quisiera esnifar lirios en botón, tendría permitido hacerlo.

Nadie puede negárselo.

 _Aunque Hinata es un todo y no un nadie._

Exhala el humo haciendo aritos y apoya su cabeza en la pared tras él.

A quien quiere engañar. Ese lugar es un pésimo escondite y si ella quisiera encontrarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho. Lamentablemente Naruto parece haberse vuelto mago, porque cuando está cerca lo desparecer de los pensamientos de ella.

 **7.**

Otra calada…

Y otra…

Y otra…

Ya perdió la cuenta del tiempo que lleva ahí afuera, pero a decir por lo frio que esta su cuerpo y la cantidad de colillas de cigarro en el pasto, diría que una hora.

 _Este es el último._

Se dice a sí mismo, observando el cigarro a medias entre sus dedos, no como un acto de autocontrol, sino porque es el último, literal. Ya se acabó la cajetilla.

Voltea y se asoma a la mampara a ver cómo van las cosas dentro. Todos bailan y contorneas sus cuerpos al ritmo de canciones pegajosas de moda, que a él hace poco menos que importarle. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta ahí dentro que falta alguien… el cumpleañero tal vez.

Pega el cigarro a sus labios e inhala hasta llenar sus pulmones. Golpea y exhala el humo cancerígeno en intervalos hasta quedar vacío por dentro. Tal vez ya vaya siendo momento de entrar. Su hermana se ha esforzado bastante en organizar esa fiesta y es injusto que él ni siquiera haga el esfuerzo de divertirse. Suspira resignado y logra divisar a la dueña de todos sus males, siendo empujada por Sakura sobre Naruto. Y quiere tirar esa mampara y armarle un escándalo a Sakura por hacer eso, a Naruto por tomarla entre sus brazos y a la misma Hinata, por sonrojarse y reír en vez de estar ahí a su lado.

Aún le faltan tres cuartos de cigarro, pero lo arroja sobre la madera de la terraza y pisa molesto; ya no lo quiere. Suspira calmando la tormenta en su cabeza y el incendio en corazón. Sabe que solo está ansioso. Ansioso por el exceso de ruido que los parlantes produces. Ansioso por la cantidad de personas aglomerados dentro y que ni siquiera recuerda conocer. Ansioso por qué Naruto está en casa y a los enormes botones de lirio no le es indiferente.

Y su estómago gruñe. Molesto de las cosquillas que el hígado le hace de mala gana.

Gira y otra vez mira el jardín. Si no fuera por ese rubio, ahorita Hinata estaría buscándolo, sermoneándole sobre lo malo que es fumar, confiscándole la cajetilla de cigarros antes de que sea vaciada como ya lo está.

Vuelve a su escondite tras el muro. Ya no quiere ir adentro, ni ver nada de ahí, menos oír y, en lo posible, tampoco sentir. Porque su corazón es un revoltijo de emociones y un oso no soporta ver un salmón tanto tiempo sin atacar.

Eso va para los dos.

 **8.**

– Gaara – lo llama su hermana desde el borde de la mampara – ya van a ser las 12, entra para cantarte feliz cumpleaños.

 _¡Maldición, que ya –casi- tengo dieciséis!_

Esa fiesta emociona más a otros que a él. Más a sus hermanos que a él. Más a su brote de lirio que a él. Y sólo por esa imagen entra sin chistar ni recordarle a Temari que ya no es un niño.

Su hermana lo toma del brazo hasta pararlo al lado de Kankuro, quien sostiene la torta delante de suyo, mientras ella prende las velas. No tarda mucho en que la música deje de sonar y las palmas al son de esa pegajosa melodía den inicio.

Mira a todos cantar entre risas y murmullos. Mueve sus ojos por aquí y por allá y las yemas de sus dedos tocan guitarra sobre sus muslos. Nunca sabe que cara poner, mucho menos que hacer en ese momento; odia ser el centro de atención y a veces se imagina flotando sobre una nube. Una muy bonita, suave y agradable.

De pronto, siente el tacto de esa nube en su mano. Y ya no es más una nube, porque ha vuelto a la realidad y se trata de Hinata, quien coge su mano entre el tumulto; sin importarle que alguien los pueda ver. Ella le sonríe. No con los labios, sino con los ojos y es extremadamente hermosa y siente cosquillitas recorrer su mano, le suben por el brazo y en poco menos de una centésima del aleteo de un colibrí, están por todo su cuerpo.

Cosquillas infernales que lo llevan al cielo.

– Sopla – le susurra muy bajito, mientras las dos manos de ella hacen un sándwich de la suya.

La mira, casi con el rabillo del ojo, y ella le da el mejor regalo que puede recibir en ese, su día especial. Una sonrisa, ahora si con los labios. Y no es la tímida que le da a Naruto, ni la avergonzada que hace cuando Kiba dice un mal chiste, menos la que da a Neji o Hanabi. Sino una para él, una que solo él conoce y no sabe bien cómo llamar; porque evoca todos sus sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones. Está por encima de las que te sacan sonrojos y hacen voltear la mirada. Incluso que un beso o el sexo.

Entonces recuerda que amar es libertad y no posesión.

Suspira. Respirar hondo. Gira en dirección a su pastel.

Y que quede claro que el no cree en ridiculeces ni cursilerias, pero es su cumpleaños y tiene permitido todo. Así que pide un deseo antes de obedecer.

 _Ver florecer ese lirio, incluso si no es en mi jardín._

 _..._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola después de tiempo!

Hace mucho que venía con el bichito de querer escribir un GaaraHina, pero el tiempo no me daba. Adicionalmente estaba con otros fics NaruSasu's y como que la imaginación no me jalaba para lo hetero tampoco.

Jajajaja

Inicialmente este era una historia super sad en la que Hinata dejaba totalmente de lado a Gaara y dije ''¡No puedo hacerle eso a mí Gaara bebe!''. Entonces mientras seguía pensándolo, me puse a leer mis antiguos fics y a corregir otros (Kiss me) y me di cuenta que esa pequeña historia merecía una continuación. Así que con unas pocas variaciones por aquí y otras por allá, termine con algo más dulce de parte de Gaara. Podria verse que es una secuela de esta historia, sin embargo la historia se entiende por si sola.

No descarto una continuación (tal vez), ya que el final no es muy claro y queda algo abierto.

En fin…

Muchas gracias por leer.

:)

Besos.


	2. Rojo

Capítulo 2: **Rojo**

* * *

 _Hinata_

 **1.**

El rojo solo le recuerda dos cosas.

La primera, Gaara.

La segunda, los gladiolos rojos que su madre plantaba en el jardín. Los cuales le llevan nuevamente al primer pensamiento.

Gaara.

Gaara.

Mucho mucho Gaara.

Él es un hermoso gladiolo rojo, con un tallo fuerte y altivo, del que se prenden y brotan pequeñas florecitas rojas. Hinata quisiera ser una de ellas y florecer sobre aquel tallo de espalda ancha y abdomen marcado.

– Hinata – le llama ese tallo fornido – te has sentado sobre mi camiseta.

Mira bajo ella y efectivamente, la prenda está ahí. Se pone de pie a que él la tome y continúa con el espectáculo.

Ver a su amigo vestirse frente a ella no es nada nuevo y sería muy extraño que se fuera al baño a hacerlo. A Hinata no le incomoda, más bien le agrada. Le da cierta intimidad impropia a esa amistad fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, de cierto tiempo para acá se siente extraña, no por la situación (¿Cómo sentirse incomoda de verlo alzar los brazos y contraer los músculos de su espalda en un intento algo enredado de ponerse la camiseta?) sino porque sabe que ya no es la única privilegiada con esa vista.

Lo único que le pedía a la vida era tener exclusividad con ese volcán y lo único que le devolvió la vida, fue a Sakura llevar clases de natación en la misma piscina a la que él iba. Aquello podría pasarlo por un evento desafortunado en el que no puede controlar la vida de su amigo cabellos de lava, pero no; Sakura tenía que tener la genial idea de contarles a todas en su salón del gran postre que veía tres veces a la semana.

Eso era demasiado descaro.

De parte de los dos.

– Ya estoy, vamos.

 **2.**

– Naruto-kun.

Lo saluda sin prestar atención a Sakura. Sonríe tímida y camina hacia ellos, dejando atrás a Gaara. Lo cual es perfecto, así no se sale del papel. Ese papel en el que se ha metido hace muchos años, la actuación magistral de su vida: Estar enamorada de Naruto.

 _Vaya farsa._

La base de su relación con Gaara, se cimienta en la amistad incondicional entre ambos. No puede fallar a eso, seria traicionar y lo último que quiere es alejarse de ese gladiolo. Únicamente por esa razón está metida en todo ese embrollo, en el que ella está enamorada de Naruto y sale en citas dobles ''intentando'' emparejar a Sakura con su amigo.

 _Ilusa_.

Si supiera que no tiene oportunidad con él. Que aún no ha nacido la mujer que se lo merezca. Excepto ella misma, claro está. Y no teme enfrentarse a cuanta fémina rebosante de hormonas se le acerque. Hinata bien puede encargarse de todas, aislarlo del mundo y que solo tenga ojos para ella. Con su timidez, miedos e inseguridades, los cabellos magma no la dejaran sola; Gaara siempre ha tenido la necesidad de protegerla. Que es la misma razón por la cual practica natación, para que ella venza su miedo a las superficies acuosas. No para que otras lo vean.

 _No te creas especial pelos de chicle._

– Hinata – la llama el sol y no marte – ¿Me estas escuchando?

Asiente y finge mirar sus manos, pero de lado visualiza a marte y tiene un asteroide alardeando a su alrededor.

 **3.**

Al igual que las pilas, las citas dobles tienen tiene un lado positivo y otro negativo. El lado positivo (partiendo de la premisa de que ella no gusta del Sol); es que Naruto está enamorado de Sakura, por lo que no presta tanto interés en ella. Una vez que terminan con ese tipo de salida, puede fingir tristeza y dejarse consolar por los tibios brazos de Gaara, que la enredan como serpientes constrictor de peluche. Lo malo, es que Sakura no se despega de Gaara ni para comer, acomodándose muy relajada a su lado.

En el que sería **SU** lugar.

Y la pelirosa, que lo único que comparte en común con Gaara es el color jade, no para de hablar y bla bla bla. No le interesa escuchar. Solo quiere verlo a él, que se distrae jugando con sus papas y esa salsa que le vuelve a recordar a él.

 _Él él él._

No despega la mirada de su bandeja y logra ver su incomodidad ante todo eso. Solo está ahí porque ella así lo quiere. Para Gaara sus deseos son órdenes, siempre ha sido así entre ellos, ella por encima de él y a veces desearía que fuera al revés. Que él la domine, la someta a la fuerza y le haga maullar su nombre a punta de dolor.

De pronto siente una avalancha de Gaara, seguida de oleadas de calor, plumas cosquilleantes en su vientre, marea roja en sus mejillas. Todo en él es jodidamente perfecto.

T O D O.

Debería ser de ella, lo quiere solo para ella. Encadenarlo a la pata de su cama y que nunca jamás se vaya de su lado.

Suena posesiva, sí.

¿Y qué?

Las ansias de monopolizarlo son más fuerte que una caja negra. El deseo de ser subyugada, mucho más, y es terrible saber que nunca van a coincidir en ello. Porque (1) solo son amigos. Porque (2) él es fanático de Bridget Jones y Titanic, mientras ella prefiere 50 sombras de grey y Lolita. Porque (3) él quiere un amor de nubes de algodón, que derrame dulce de leche a borbotones y ella en cambio, prefiere descaderar una erupción volcánica y que mil pirañas asesinas la mordisqueen.

 _Mordidas que dejen marcas en su piel de leche._

Cierra los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el bla bla bla de Sakura y Naruto. Su imaginación, la adolescencia y Gaara, no hacen buena combinación.

 **4.**

Visto desde un punto técnico, las casas embrujadas solo cumplen dos funciones:

1\. Asustar a las personas.

2\. Tener una buena excusa de abrazar a la persona que te gusta.

 _Tal vez por eso lo eligió Sakura._

Ese pensamiento se acentuó, cuando cada pareja debía entrar dejando un espacio de tiempo con la siguiente.

Y la mente de Hinata no prestaba atención a las figuras siniestras porque era un mar de preguntas.

¿Gaara estaría abrazando a Sakura? ¿La estaría acurrucando en su pecho? ¿Acariciaría sus cabellos para tranquilizarla?

Maldecía mentalmente haber aceptado esa propuesta de Sakura. No solo se había llevado a su mejor parte (ciertamente pensaba en Gaara como una extensión suya), sino que la había hecho entrar con Naruto que la usaba de escudo humano ante cualquier aparición espeluznante. Y no es que esperara que el la protegiera, de hecho, nunca considero que debiera ser protegida por alguien (esto no aplica cuando se trata de Gaara); sin embargo, tampoco quería ser empujada a cuanta persona disfrazada apareciera.

– ¡Ahh! –Gritaron los dos (aunque Naruto le puso más entusiasmo) al ser tomados por sorpresa por un enmascarado.

Fueron cinco o tal vez seis segundo en los que ella recuperaba la cordura y se percataba que estaba sola. Naruto salió corriendo. Ahora si odiaba haber entrado ahí. De pronto, de entre las telas que colgaban, vislumbro una llamarada acercarse. Gaara volvió por ella.

Entonces (guiada por una fuerza más grande) salió corriendo dispuesta a colgarse de su cuello, y que quede claro que solo fueron las circunstancias del momento y una falla de cálculos, pero sus labios se juntaron.

Un roce nada más.

Al igual que su primera vez.

Y las alertas se le prendieron y una ciudades debía ser evacuada, porque ese volcán iba a estallar.

 **5.**

Observa fijamente sus cabellos en llamas y piensa que igual de embelesados debieron mirar quienes incendiaron la biblioteca de Alejandría al verla arder. Ese incendio duro meses, este se iba para los dieciocho años y nunca se cansaría de verlo.

Gaara iba de acá para allá, ordenando el desorden inexistente, dejando todo en su lugar antes de apagar la luz de la habitación.

– Buenas noches. –le dice.

Ella no responde, está claro que serán buenas.

Se acuesta en la cama, a su izquierda, y ella se acurruca a su lado. Frota su cuerpo contra el brazo que anhela Sakura, sintiéndose privilegiada. Pero recuerda que no lo es tanto, porque si lo fuera tendría permiso de tocarlo a todo el y no solo esa extremidad. Mira sus cabellos de magma nuevamente. Cuanto quisiera tocarlos. Hundir sus dedos en él y estrujar los hasta sacarle jugo. Sin importarle quemarse en el intento.

Entonces recuerda el beso y el corazón le toca rock acústico.

Sabe que está prohibido, que Gaara dejó estipulado y tallado en piedra que no puede pasar más allá de su brazo. Pero ella está por encima de él y se lo demuestra acurrucándose sobre su pecho y abrazándolo con una pierna.

Oye el corazón de él. Le hace acompañamiento al suyo con el bajo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy con la continuación.

Como verán (los/las que leyeron antes este fic) le cambie el nombre. En un inicio solo era un oneshot y la continuación iba a ser otro igual, pero al final dije mejor que todo vaya en uno solo.

Hasta el momento esta historia cuenta con 7 capítulos y espero actualizar todas las semanas o al menos cada 15 días.

 _Espero…_

Hablando ya del capítulo. En esta historia quise invertir un poco los papeles. Siempre es Gaara el chico malo y Hinata la niña de su casa. Acá Gaara(si bien no en apariencia) es un amor que chorrea buenas intenciones y Hinata…pues…digamos que la adolescencia le está chocando con todo.

Agradezco sus reviews y las alertas que me dieron. Me hacen sentir que no estoy sola.

jajajajaja.

Nos vemos.


	3. Adios

Capítulo 3: **Adios**

* * *

 _Gaara_

 **1.**

Gaara nunca ha tenido intensiones de enamorarse de Hinata.

Sus padres tampoco – sobre todo Hiashi, quien usa de secuas a Neji para que le informe todos los pasos de su ángel –. Aunque de sus madres tiene dudas. Nunca se los pregunto, pero por algo coordinaron sus embarazos ¿No?

¿NO?

…Bueno.

El asunto es que él nunca se planteó enamorarse de Hinata. Las cosas entre ellos solo sucedieron. Fluyeron. Como peces que se dejan llevar por la corriente. Y lo que en un inicio fue una linda amistad de dos infantes yendo juntos al nido, y suspiros de las profesoras al verlos ir de la mano o con atuendos a juego, se tornó en un tórrido manantial de abrazos nocturnos.

Lo cual es genial.

Pero no.

Porque Gaara puso límites claros en su relación (luego de sentir el primer _pum_ en su corazón).

\- No besos.

\- No abrazos al dormir.

\- No caricias indebidas.

Y Hinata se zurró en esa lista y él no pudo detenerla. ¡Vamos!. Quien en su sano juicio detendría un abrazo de la persona que ama, y movería la pierna que tiene sobre su pelvis y los pechos de algodón sobre su brazo.

Nadie.

\- No abrazos al dormir.

Adieu, regla número dos.

 _Pum._

 **2.**

– Gaara– le llama y se pregunta en que momento dejo de lado el _kun_. Lo mira extraña y juraría que ve en sus ojos desilusión– ¿Que paso con tu segundo botón?

– Sakura me lo pidió.

La desilusión toma por rehén sus labios y las manos delicadas van a su propia blusa, a su pecho siendo exactos, y toman un imperdible (ese que usa desde que la pubertad convirtió el valle en montañas). Junta ambos lados de su camisa y la cierra.

– Sakura puede tener todos tus botones, pero solo **yo** puedo abrazarte – susurra y es consecuente con sus palabras.

A Gaara el corazón se le hace una fiesta patronal, con confeti y fuegos artificiales.

La manía posesiva de su amiga nunca deja de sorprenderlo. Alegrarlo. Emocionarlo. Llenarlo de esperanza ilógica de que podría tocar la luna con solo ponerse de puntillas.

Un sinfín de emociones se aglomera en su pecho y le corretean por el hipotálamo y la verdad, es que no lo entiende del todo. Porque en el fondo sabe que es mucha fiesta para tan poco evento. Al final es solo eso, una manía, nada serio. Porque mientras ella mira con recelo el botón faltante, sabe que en su bolsillo guarda el que le dio Naruto minutos antes (A veces Gaara es un ser omnipresente que lo ve todo, más si es referente a su amiga ojos de luna).

Entonces respira hondo y decide disfrutar el momento.

La abraza también y huele sus cabellos a manzanilla fresca (Porque lo que la pubertad hizo con sus curvas, no hizo con su altura y no importa, es la medida exacta para ser apachurrable). Intenta no verse desesperado, pero fuerza el agarre contra sus cuerpos y siente su pecho algodonado.

Eso es suficiente y entiende que no necesita que Hinata se lo pida/ordene, para saber que nunca nadie lo abrazara así.

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.

– _Sí_.

 **3.**

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido para procesarlas.

Un día cumplía 16.

Un día terminaba la escuela.

Un día ingresaba a la Universidad de Suna.

Un día Hinata ingresaba a la Universidad de Konoha.

Un día, casi 18 años después, debía alejarse de Hinata por primera vez.

 **4.**

Un profesor lo recomendó a la Universidad de Suna, su padre aceptó, sus hermanos lo apoyaron, su tío le consiguió una habitación y ahí terminaron sus sueños de cinco años más junto a ese ángel.

–Listo, ya puedes cerrar esta maleta. – la sonrisa de caramelo no logra alegrar su rostro.

Quiere abrazarla. Besarle el rostro entero. Cancelar su matrícula y quedarse ahí, juntito a ella. Calentándose en invierno, abanicándose en verano, masajeándose después de un calambre y todo es jodidamente tentador y las ansias de quedarse crecen.

Crecen.

Crecen.

Y no.

''Despegarse un poco les vendrá bien'' le dijo Temari, ''Hay chicas lindas en Suna'' acotó Kankuro, aunque a esto le restó importancia (¿Hay mujer más bella que Hinata? Lo dudo) ''Es hora que Hinata piense más en si misma'' menciono Neji, que pasaba por ahí. Y esto último fue lo que más lo impacto.

Porque tiene razón.

Ya curaron sus heridas hace mucho y si siguen juntos es por puro capricho _mutuo_. O eso quiere creer. Lo cierto es que es solo suyo y su incapacidad por soltarla.

 _Amor es libertad_ , recuerda y tal vez ya vaya siendo hora de separarse. Tomarse un respiro el uno del otro y que la distancia ayude a que cumpla su sueño de estar cerca de Naruto.

El sol y la luna siempre han estado enamorados.

–Gracias Hinata.

 **5.**

Las despedidas son horribles.

Las personas lloran, se abrazan, se besan, ruegan que no se vayan.

Quizás la ausencia de esto sea lo que le resulta horrible. Su familia se despide de buena gana, no hay llantos, ni abrazos, ni suplicas porque se queden (Porque todos ya acordaron que era lo mejor para él.)

La única que podría pedírselo (y le quema la piel de deseo que lo haga) es Hinata. Pero ella solo ríe junto a Temari, que cuenta anécdotas de pequeños, y Kankuro las exagera y escenifica. Sabe que sus deseos y realidad distan mucho. Hinata no le va a pedir que se quede, no lo abrazara frente a todos, menos besarlo (su único beso fue a los seis y Gaara lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer) y ni hablar de llorar.

Ha visto a Hinata llorar muchas veces y nunca fue por él.

Jamás.

El último adiós llega cuando el tren para frente al andén número seis.

Entonces sucede.

– ¡Gaara! – no necesita voltear para saber quién lo llama, sin embargo lo hace.

Y al igual que su vida los últimos años, todo sucede muy rápido y es difícil de procesar al instante.

Hinata lo toma de la solapa de su abrigo, lo empuja dentro del vagón y sus labios se unen. Es un beso torpe y dulce y sabe a leche tibia un domingo por la tarde. Antes que pueda reaccionar (¿ya dije que todo sucede demasiado rápido?), oye el pitido del tren y ella sale corriendo.

La puerta se cierra, las mejillas le queman y podría jurar que el color de su cabello se ha desparramado sobre su rostro.

Y siente que por primera vez podría desmoronarse por dejarla.

Addio, regla número uno.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Llego dentro del tiempo que prometí (creo).

Quiero aclarar -debí hacerlo desde el primer capítulo- dos cosas puntuales.

\- Que los capítulos van, uno del punto de vista de Gaara, el que sigue de Hinata y así sucesivamente.

\- Que todos son planteados como pequeñas viñetas (?). Podría parecer que no se entrelazan, ni van a ningún lado, pero créanme que sí lo hacen.

Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez suceden algo rápido las cosas en este capítulo, pero sentía que hacerlo en dos capítulos era alargar mucho y últimamente el cerebro se me bloquea.

Jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas y a las personitas que leen desde el anonimato.

Nos vemos.


	4. El olvido duele más que la traición

Capítulo 4: **El olvido duele más que la traición.**

* * *

 _Hinata_

 _._

Los labios de Gaara saben a brisa de verano.

... _Y ella ama el verano._

 **1.**

La primera vez que Hinata lo besó, la caricia se le hizo espumas. El roce fue austero y asqueroso. Debió suponer que así se sentiría un beso a los seis años. Nada comparado con los que vinieron después (porque aunque Gaara pensara que solo sucedió dos veces, la verdad era que Hinata aprovechaba cada que dormía)

Esas caricias eran distintas. Carentes de interacción mutua, pero llenas de explosiones de miles de millones de granos minerales y chispas de café. Sus labios eran arena suave de desierto y ella, el sol que los entibiaba bajo su manto.

Hinata siempre ha esperado que sea él quien tome la iniciativa. "Algún día", suele pensar, aunque empieza a creer que lleva la suerte de alguien que rompió cincuenta espejos y vio cruzar quince gatos negros.

Así que no, Gaara no lo hace, solo en sus sueños.

Y…

Ese no es un sueño ¿o sí?

– ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

El rojo se desvanece y todo lo que ve son luces y sombras. La voz de Gaara se hace profunda. Naruto hace un escándalo de fondo. Sakura la abraza tan empalagosa como el color de su cabello.

Entonces, recuerda…

 **2.**

El verano huele a hierba verde, a sol calentando el asfalto, a helado de vainilla y a Gaara con fragancia a cloro. Lo recuerda así desde siempre. Sus cabellos, su rostro, sus brazos, su pecho, todo. Gaara ama el agua, tanto como ella a él y básicamente esta es la razón por la que está acostumbrada a ese olor. Le hace temer menos el agua. Le calienta el vientre de manera extraña… y no, no le molesta.

 _A no ser…_

¡No!

…Pero…

A veces Naruto y Sakura también huelen a cloro. A veces también Neji y Hanabi. A veces disimula que no le molesta ser excluida. Porque no lo hacen con maldad. Porque saben que el agua la paraliza y no quieren hacerla sentir incomoda.

(Pero que mayor incomodidad que imaginar a Gaara en traje de baño atrayendo miradas, sumergiéndose en agua donde miles de personas se sumergen y sintiendo esos celos maniáticos de que ellos-de cierta manera- tocan un poquito de él)

 _Uhm._

 **3.**

Así que.

El verano huele a sudor, a mierda de aves migratorias y a celos psicópatas de Hinata haciendo ebullición bajo el sol infernal.

Porque ese día decidió acompañarlos a la piscina y nadie fue capaz de decirle lo contrario. Grave error. Hinata nota las miradas, la piscina llena de personas y su cabeza dibuja la peor de sus pesadillas cuando Naruto toma a Sakura y a otra chica más.

"Vamos a jugar a las luchas", cree que dice (ella es muy hábil, pero leer los labios no es su fuerte). Entonces su sistema contra emergencias se enciende y ¡Atención a todos! Este no es un simulacro.

El impulso es fuerte, nadie la frena.

Un, dos, tres y todo se vuelve celeste, húmedo y con muchas piernas.

Cuando se trata de Gaara, ella se vuelve impredecible, errática, y es capaz de saltar a mitad de piscina, nadar de manera patética, tragar agua y manotear desesperada, con tal de estar al lado de él.

 **4.**

Hacerle cara a la muerte te lleva a pensar ciertas cosas. Cosas como: ¿Hanabi se hubiera quedado con su ropa si ella se ahogaba? ¿Quién hubiera alimentado al pez esa tarde? ¿Cerrarían la piscina por falta de seguridad? O ¿Por qué Sakura y Naruto lucían más preocupados por ella que Gaara?

Por más que se forzara a olvidarlo, su cabeza terminaba en la misma pregunta. Sabia del poco tino que tenía su amigo con las personas y sabia también que ella no podía ser englobada en esa palabra. Y no es que se crea especial, pero para Gaara lo es (tanto como él lo es para ella). Sin embargo, las cosas parecen haber cambiado y Gaara ya no la ve igual que antes.

No le avisó de su llegada a Konoha, no la detuvó de ir a la piscina, no se quedó con ella tomando el sol, no la abrazó luego de salvarla y parecía no tener intenciones de volverla abrazar, ciertamente.

Su cabeza era un mar de dudas y peces cizañosos le susurraban al oído cosas horribles sobre otras mujeres. Aunque se negaba a creerlo. Gaara nunca le hizo caso a Sakura o Ino, que eran lo mejorcito de la escuela (obviando a ella, claro está).

¿Acaso tendría preferencia por las Sugars mommys?

No. Imposible. Jamás.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué lucia tan entretenido escribiendo en el móvil?

Suna no parecía ser la ciudad aburrida y carente de vida de la que leyó en Internet.

A no ser…

No.

Si.

Bueno.

Hinata era engreída, berrinchuda, posesiva y manipuladora. A lo mejor llegar a otra ciudad y sentirse libre de esas cadenas que ella había tejido delicadamente alrededor suyo a lo largo de los años, había detonado en él un sentimiento de rebeldía. Quizás ella era la culpable de esa nueva actitud y debía cambiar su forma de ser si lo quería de vuelta.

Tal vez era momento de empezar a ser sincera con ciertas cosas.

– No me gusta Naruto – Susurra.

Y Gaara le presta más atención al móvil que a ella.

 **5.**

Olvidemos todo lo anterior

Está bien, no es gran cosa.

Puede entender que no avisara de su llegada (debió estar ajetreado con el viaje), que la dejara sola en la piscina (es decir, son vacaciones y quería divertirse ¿no?), incluso que se rehúse a abrazarla alegando calor (Gaara es caluroso aun cuando por la noche hacen solo 14 grados) o que se distrajera con el móvil (últimamente hay buenos memes)

¿Pero prohibirle quedarse en su casa?

No. Eso sí que no.

Gaara no es así. Su amigo es dulce, dócil y sumiso con ella. Sí, a veces tienen sus discrepancias (como de qué lado dormir o cuanta distancia dejar entre ellos para que circule el aire), pero siempre lo solucionan hablando. Las cosas se hablan. No hechas de tu casa a tu amiga de toda la vida, alegando que ya no están en edad de dormir juntos.

¿Siquiera hay una edad en la que esté permitido eso?

¡Claro que no! Ellos lo hacen porque son ellos y se quieren y no hay otras intenciones. De hecho si las hay ¡Pero no sucumben! y eso fortalece aún más esa relación.

– Te acompaño a tu casa – le dice de pronto y no espera respuesta antes de caminar a la puerta.

Y eso es todo.

Se terminó. Es el fin. Ella no va a rogar. No se va a humillar e implorar asilo donde no la quieren. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecen tergiversar el mensaje y un aguacero da inicio. No es mucho, pero es suficiente para empapar su rostro y darse cuenta que es la primera vez que llora por él.

Gaara no es de hierro. Parece no resistirse. Parece hacer un gesto incómodo. Parece muchas cosas y otras también.

– Es la última vez.

(…Y los huesos le queman al saberse rechazada)

 **6.**

Cuando su cuerpo se cansó de patalear y empezó a descender al fondo del agua, vio a Gaara acercarse y recordó, por un instante, al pequeño hombrecito pelirrojo que nervioso, le regalaba galletas duras en su cumpleaños. Recordó al Gaara indeciso que le dio su primer beso. Recordó al niño que la miraba como si fuera su todo y que sería capaz de escalar a la luna por ella.

Y pensó, por una milésima de microsegundo (esa en la que suceden los accidentes), que cuando saliera de la piscina, todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

 _Como antes -._

Le diría algo como: Estoy cansado por el viaje. A lo que ella lo recostaría en su regazo y masajearía sus cabellos, buscando relajarlo. Cenarían con sus hermanos y dormirían aprisionando al otro entre sus brazos.

(Tan juntos, _tan fuertes_ )

Craso error.

Gaara no pensó lo mismo.

Lo supo cuando tomo un futón (el mismo que usaron cuando las hormonas estallaron en ella a los doce) y se acostó en el suelo.

Aquel volcán olvidó como hacer erupción... o estaba dirigiendo su lava a otro poblado.

No se daba cuenta que aquello no era tanto por ella, como por él. Que los monstruos que la aterrorizaban, no eran nada comparado con los suyos. Monstruos de arena que solo Hinata fue a capaz de derrotar con solo seis años. Olvidó las veces que ella se tragó su miedo y miró debajo de la cama en la oscuridad o indagó en el armario, para que él pudiera dormir. Olvidó que cuando tomaba su mano, era para darse seguridad mutua.

Olvidó que uno era el apoyo del otro y que nunca se dejarían caer.

 _(Eso fue una promesa tacita,_

 _sin meñiques ni contratos.)_

 **7.**

Los labios de Gaara raspan como la arena, queman como el sol al mediodía y son salados como el mar.

Ella no es una criatura de mar.

Y sabe que ahí, ya no es su lugar.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Siento mucho la tardanza!

Estuve ocupada con unos trabajos y quería actualizar junto a otro fic que tengo. No lo logre.

Este capítulo me ha dado muchos problemas, sobre todo la parte 6, ya que no sabía bien cómo expresar la desilusión de Hinata. Creo que al final logre dejarlo ver el séptima parte, haciendo una comparación con el inicio.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y los nuevos lectores.

(Se sonroja de felicidad)

Nos vemos.


	5. Las palabras que (nunca) te diré

Capítulo 5: **Las palabras que (** **nunca** **) te diré.**

* * *

 _Gaara_

 **1.**

Quiere andar derecho, pero el alma le pesa y jala de él hacia la izquierda.

Es una proeza no tambalearse cuando traes más del límite permitido de alcohol en el cuerpo. Y piensa, que esa cantidad es suficiente para desintoxicar su sangre o curar heridas internas. Sobre todo esa en su pecho, que se abre cada que siente vibrar el teléfono en su bolsillo derecho.

 _Han pasado seis meses, catorce días y, no, no es que lleve la cuenta, solo que marqué por casualidad el tiempo de regreso de Konoha; pero ¿recién te acuerdas de mí?_

Y no. No tiene derecho a quejarse, porque fue él mismo quien la alejó.

La relación de ellos había llegado a un punto crítico cuando Hinata lo besó. Porque para Gaara, eso fue una declaración de amor (su corazón le tocó una ranchera todo el viaje). Pero para Hinata no. Ella siguió llevando la relación por el mismo sendero de siempre.

Marea baja que no te lleva a ningún lado.

(Solo flotas, flotas, flotas)

 _Que si te amo, tú nunca lo vas a entender_

De repente, el aparato dejó de martillar y una parte de él (el 99%) se siente mal por ignorarla. (Porque no lo admite-mentira, sí- pero ella es su cielo, su mundo, su eje, su todo). Entonces, ese 1, lo consuela; palmea su corazón y le dice que está bien, que ya tomo su decisión y debe ser firme. Susurra a su ventrículo derecho, que si quisiera, ella estaría ahí, para él.

Así que, sus ojos de marea salada se evaporan y sigue su camino a casa. Al lugar que llama casa, aunque no se siente como tal.

– Gaara.

( _pumpumpum_ )

 **2.**

Hinata se explica dentro del apartamento. Una pelea insignificante por la última papa con Neji, detonó en una pelea de manos, que los llevó a romper un par de cosas y terminó con la ira de su padre.

(Que no te engañen esos ojos espumosos, ni las enormes pestañas de chocolate bitter; ella es una fiera salvaje e indomable y ¡Ay de quien le alce la voz!- ni Hiashi tiene un salvoconducto para eso)

Entonces.

Gaara también se explica. Es una habitación pequeña, con una sola cama y debe buscar a alguien más, porque ahí no se pude quedar.

– ¡Si tuviera a alguien más, no habría venido hasta acá! – le grita ofuscada. Tal vez por su excusa poco convincente o porque no contesto a sus 44 llamadas – No sé porque te empeñas en alejarme, pero entiende que fuiste mi última opción.

Eso le cae como un balde de leche fría.

¿Cuándo se volvió lo último para ella?, se cuestiona y no tarda mucho en darse cuenta que quizás, fue el quien la forzó a eso. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que duela. La observa fijo al rostro (planeta redondo similar a la luna), decidido a cambiar esa situación.

Un paso adelante.

Diez centímetros de separación.

Su aliento cálido lo embarga. Siente el aroma dulce emanar de ella y por un segundo, quiere dejarse llevar por el alcohol (Porque es jodidamente hermosa y dulce y es lluvia de verano en el amazonas)

– Ve a un hotel, yo pago por él.

Pero no puede dejarse llevar y sucumbir a sus bajos instintos. Porque las cosas aún no están claras entre ellos y teme que Hinata acepte algo y luego: Lo siento, pero solo somos amigos, no sobrepases esa línea.

– ¿Tanto me odias?

Esa pregunta suena a una jodida broma, pero descarta la idea cuando ve su rostro garuar. Se da cuenta que es la segunda vez en su vida que la hace llorar (y el corazón se le hace un bollito adolorido porque…

 _No hay una maldita forma en que eso sea posible cuando…)_

– Estoy enamorado de ti.

(...

Eso debió quedarse en su cabeza.)

 **3.**

Hinata es como una puesta de sol que tuesta tus mejillas a las doce de la tarde. Estrella enorme de 100 watts que no quiere que se apague nunca.

– Gaara –le llama el de las grandes cejas y baja de su nube – ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas con la misma ropa de ayer.

Recuerda el cómo huyo anoche de su propia casa y deambulo sin rumbo hacia el hotel que le ofreció a Hinata. Nunca pensó que su primera vez en un hotel, sería solo y oyendo opera de la habitación de al lado.

Rock Lee lo observa, expectante de una respuesta y Gaara duda. Porque en toda su vida solo ha conversado de manera íntima con una persona, esa con la que ya no cuenta más. Aunque también esta Naruto, pero el siempre prefirió su amistad con Sasuke.

 _"_ _Al demonio"_ , piensa finalmente y deja explotar su pecho.

Va en círculos, hace curvas, da vueltas y por momentos, dice cosas sin mucho sentido. Cosas como: Me gusta y no; la quiero, pero solo como amiga; es complicado. Sin embargo, dentro de todo, tiene sentido. Porque es la primera vez que pone en palabras lo que siente por ella y todo es muy nuevo, muy extraño.

Muy cálido.

– ¿Te refieres a Hinata? – pregunta sin más Lee. Ahí recuerda que nunca dijo nombre ni le dio rostro a la misteriosa mujer, así que la pregunta es obvia (¿Cómo…)– Es que no te imagino con nadie más que con ella.

 **4.**

Rock Lee era una persona extraña con exceso de vigor por la vida. Sin embargo, era alguien sensato y de quien se fiaba. Así que si él le decía: En la escuela todos sabíamos lo tuyo con Hinata, o bueno, pensábamos que había algo, y estas equivocado, yo no creo que ella haya estado enamorada de Naruto, ni por un segundo.

Entonces podía tomar esas palabras como ciertas o si quiera pensar en ellas seriamente ¿no?

Y qué tal si…

(El rechazo duele

…Pero la duda mata)

 _Acéptame o recházame, pero dame una respuesta_.

 **5.**

El cuerpo de nieve se tensa al sentir su mano acariciar sus cabellos. La tranquilidad en su rostro al dormir es digna de una canonización.

Abre los ojos pesados y ahora quien se tensa es él, porque su momento ha llegado.

(Eres especial y le das sentido a la marca en mi frente)

Empieza con unas disculpas por lo de anoche (y lo de Konoha y por dudar en besarla cuando niños). Dice versos raros y frases inconexas nuevamente. Por momentos abre la boca, la cierra y la vuelve a abrir, pero no emite palabra alguna.

 _Tú me pones así._

Y aún no ha terminado de hacer un desastre de sí mismo, cuando Hinata lo toma de la camiseta y pega sus labios de seda.

Un poco suave, un poco tosco.

– Yo también.

(Y el estómago le da una voltereta pintoresca.

Marte y la Luna también se pueden enamorar-)

.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola!

Devuelta más tarde de lo que esperaba (y debería estar escribiendo una continuación de otros fic, sin embargo estoy aquí y publicando fics nuevos-aich)

Este capítulo me salió ligeramente más cortos y no sé qué tan claro hayan quedado las razones de Gaara para tratar como lo hizo el capítulo pasado a Hinata, así que…aquí voy con la explicación: La relación de amistad de ellos está por encima de una relación normal (quien duerme abrazando a su amiga-?). Bajo esta premisa, Gaara siente que llegar a un beso y seguir con una simple ''amistad'', es mucho, porque él está enamorado y no sabe lo que ella siente.

(bufff)

Ahora sí, con todo explicado, me siento satisfecha con este capítulo.

Les agradezco enormemente (abrazo a todos) sus reviews, follows y like.

Nos vemos.


	6. Dómame como solo tú sabes

Capítulo 6: **Dómame como solo tú sabes.**

* * *

 _Hinata_

 **1.**

Bien.

El asunto es:

Hiashi ha preparado un fin de semana en el campo. Cree que luego de un arduo año académico, sus hijas y sobrino se lo han ganado y ciertamente, tiene razón. Pero no. Porque Hinata prefiere de obsequio _otra_ cosa y para eso, ha fingido estar con su menstruación.

Así que.

Ella no quiere arruinar el paseo familiar y dice: "Vayan sin mí, ya veré que hago en casa", sonríe como un claro de luna y los hace partir.

Primera fase del plan, _lista_.

 **2.**

En líneas generales, Hinata se considera una mujer astuta, algo manipuladora y con tendencias psicópatas (aunque esto no viene al caso ahora-). Es un hecho que ama a Gaara, él lo sabe, pero parece que no lo entiende y se percata de esto último cuando llega a casa y se tensa al saber que no hay nadie más que ellos.

 _Como si fuera la primera vez. Uhm._

Obviamente, él no tiene ni idea que fue ella quien se deshizo de todos y piensa que tal vez es pura coincidencia. Agradables coincidencias que dan cuartada a la pseudo-inocencia de Hinata.

En fin.

Gaara está sentando en el sofá - como decirlo otra vez- tenso. Hinata no necesita ser él para saberlo. Puede verlo en el gesto de su mandíbula, sentirlo en sus brazos, oírlo en su corazón y sobre todo, en sus orejas (que se pintan con su cabello)

 _Vamos hombre, es solo una película para adultos._

Pero Gaara no lo entiende - para variar-, ni la indirecta que esta conlleva.

Entonces, es cuando ella pone en práctica la siguiente fase del plan. Porque este verano, tiene planeado pasar de esos simples besos con él.

Y para eso necesita poner en uso sus encantos. Toma a Gaara del rostro y lo hace observarla, le sonríe tímida y ahora sí entiende. Desciende lento y sus labios se junta en una explosión cósmica.

No es suficiente.

Se pega más, que escaseé el espacio. Lo toma del cuello y profundiza hasta sacar chispas de la fricción. De un impulso, se monta sobre Gaara y este la toma de la cintura, mas no de la forma que ella imagina. Sino que la regresa a su lugar.

Eso no la detiene y lo vuelve a intentar. Sin embargo, tiene la misma respuesta desalentadora de parte de su exmejoramigo

– No es el momento – se excusa, esquivándole la mirada. – es muy pronto.

¿Más de un año era muy pronto?

Bien, sabía lo anticuado que era Gaara con estos temas. Pero era más de un año. UN AÑO. Y se lo reclama, con signos de exclamación y mayúscula. Espera más que solo besos de él. Gaara contraataca con cursivas suaves y en tamaño 8. No hay un punto medio. Él no entiende razones… o tal vez es ella.

No es no.

Y es aquí, donde todo se va a la mierda.

– Dime la verdad ¿Estas saliendo con otra?

Entonces Gaara entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, antes de ponerse de pie e irse de ahí.

(Su petirrojo puede ser muchas cosas, pero todas buenas - así que jamás haría eso.)

 **3.**

Referente a romances, Hinata era una total novata. Había pasado sus casi veintiún años enamorada de la misma persona y hace no mucho, se había concretado ese romance. Claro estaba, que no sabía lidiar con ciertas frustraciones.

 _Es que el plan era perfecto._

Todo había sido previsto milimétricamente. Había indagado en Internet por semanas - quizás meses-, incluso había hecho preguntas en foros. Ningún hombre se resistiría a que su novia se le insinuara de esa manera.

Solo había olvidado que Gaara, no era como cualquier otro. Y sí, tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya.

 _Estas solo en una ciudad a cuatro horas de distancia, no esperes que no piense cosas,_ se excusa a sí misma, aunque con muy poco efecto.

(Psicópata)

Del amor a la obsesión hay un solo paso y ella constantemente se siente en el limbo.

 **4**.

– Gaara te quiere– comenta/consuela Sakura (a quien ahora -lejos de Gaara- ya puede considera una amiga) –, te va a perdonar y todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

– Y si no…

– Lo hará, tenlo por seguro.

Claro que lo hará , eso lo sabe ( pero necesita que se lo reafirme alguien para sentirse más segura. Porque aunque a veces se muestre segura de sí misma y vaya directo a la batalla, cuando se trata de Gaara, se siente indefensa y muchas veces, no sabe cómo actuar. Un día flota entre las nubes y al otro se siente ahogada en el mar. Gaara la complica con ese cabello suyo de lava volcánica, ojos de laguna virgen del caribe y esa extraña marca de nacimiento en la frente, que le recuerda lo irremediablemente enamorada que esta de él y que nunca jamás alguien le podría decir lo contrario.)

Suspira profundo y recuerda nuevamente porque se originó todo eso y le pregunta a Sakura como fue "ese asunto" con ella y Naruto. El cabello de Gaara parece tomar posesión de las mejillas de su amiga. Se traba en la explicación y logra decir algo coherente al fin.

– Fue algo que ambos quisimos – le explica– No deberías presionar tanto el asunto. Todo tiene su tiempo y cada quien va a su ritmo.

Entonces recuerda todo lo que él ya hace por ella, y siente que tal vez ahora, sea ella quien camine a su ritmo.

 **5.**

Pasar la guardia de Temari, siempre es fácil. Solo necesita hablarle de lo que sea y la rubia se deja llevar mientras ella camina disimuladamente a las escaleras y se pierde en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Lo difícil viene a la hora de pedir disculpas. Aunque sea mayor que Hanabi, por su carácter vulnerable, siempre ha sido más mimada en casa. Lo que nos lleva al hecho de que nunca ha habido necesidad de pedir disculpas, ya que siempre había alguien que lo hiciera primero (a pesar que ese alguien no tuviera la culpa.)

Volviendo al tema.

Hinata ha entrado a la habitación de Gaara y, pese que no ha ido en casi un año, sigue tal cual la recuerda. El cobertor blanco sobre la cama con cuatro almohadas en la cabecera. La mesita de noche plagada de fotos suyas (que si las juntas, podrías ver todo el proceso de desarrollo de ella) y su móvil, con el fondo de pantalla de… ¿un gato?

 _Comoteatreves_.

Estaba totalmente segura de haber dejado su foto ahí antes de irse de Suna y el muy… el muy… Gaara la había cambiado. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. No no no. Ella iba a volver a tomar posesión de esa pantalla, solo bastaba un aceptar.

 _ **"Kirara 18:45**_

 _ **Olvidaste cosas en mi habitación. Llámame cuando vuelvas a Suna. "**_

– ¿Hinata? –le habló Gaara, saliendo del baño y esquivando en una ágil maniobra el móvil que venía directo a su rostro.

Acaba de despertar un león dormido.

Uno muy furioso y enervado y que empezaba a correr sin saber bien a dónde. Va por allá y por acá y baja las escaleras haciendo bastante ruido. En algún punto (exactamente cuando Temari le preguntó qué había sucedido) decidió irse a casa, ahí se sentiría mejor, aunque no por eso menos molesta. Con la misma velocidad de minutos antes, corrió a casa. No importaba si Gaara venía tras suyo gritando su nombre o que incluso Temari y Kankuro se hayan unido a esos gritos.

No importaba nada.

– ¡Espera! – la detiene a tiempo, antes de cruzar el umbral Hyuga y entre forcejeos y ''no me toques'', logra abrazarla. – es un amigo, es hombre.

 _Oh no._

¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Mostrarse celosa frente a Gaara? ¿Atacarlo con su propio móvil? Y todo por ¿un hombre? _Urg_. Se sentía estúpida y comenzó a forcejear nuevamente, intentando liberarse. Que importaba si era hombre y que ella hubiera imaginado otras cosas y actuado como la-novia-loca-celosa, la culpa era de él. Enteramente de él. Si no la hubiera rechazado, su cabeza no hubiera maquinado tantas cosas raras. Si no la hubiera rechazado, tendría la certeza de muchas cosas y no andaría insegura. Si no la hubiera rechazado, no estaría llorando contra su pecho, dolida, molesta y avergonzada.

Y Gaara no tendría que recordarle, entre susurros, que ella era la primera y la única.

Ni los celos que le daba que otros vean lo hermosa que es su novia al ver su pantalla.

 **6**.

Después de la tormenta llega la calma.

(Aun con móviles destrozados y algunas marcas de uñas en los brazos de él.)

Caminan tomados de la mano hacia su habitación. Van en silencio y oyen claro la puerta al cerrarse tras ellos. Sus respiraciones también suenan fuertes. Incluso el _pum_ de sus corazones (que están sincronizados)

– No quiero hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas. – le explica sin soltar su mano.

– No me arrepentiría de nada que hiciera contigo – lleva la mano de él a sus labios de satín y la besa – vuelves todo especial. – maúlla cerca de su piel.

Y Gaara termina cediendo, al igual que hace catorce años, cuando la beso.

Sin soltar sus manos, se dirigen a la cama. Hinata es la primera en acostarse y por primera vez, cree que podría desmayarse de los nervios. Ve a Gaara acomodarse en cima suyo, pero no pesa, es tan ligero como una nube, flota y la besa con su bruma. Es suave y dulce y podría llorar de la ternura. Es un beso con sabor a espacio y polvo de estrellas. Podrían perderse en un hoyo negro en ese momento y ninguno de los dos se percataría de ello. Gaara la mira con los labios entreabiertos y todo él es un tomate maduro. Ella deja una tenue marca en su clavícula.

 _Eres mío._

Y no tardan mucho en dejarse llevar y tocar piano sobre la piel del otro. Rivers flows in you. La tela incomoda, la piel misma lo hace. Quieren sentir sus manos tocar sus alma y es así como lo hacen. La piel de Gaara, es casi tan blanca como la suya y ¿este eres tú o soy yo? Poco importa a la hora de amar.

Gaara toca la fibra más sensible de ella y no puede evitar suspirar. Sus labios devoran todo a su paso, recorren valles y montañas. La habitación se llena de cánticos angelicales y una niebla espesa de calor, aromas y sentimientos a flor de piel.

Hinata se deja llevar por el recorrido que su boca hace y abre sus pétalos, para que la abejita pruebe su néctar.

(Porque de eso se trata todo esto ¿no?)

Y Gaara no puede evitar saborear cada rincón de ella. Definitivamente terminara con diabetes de tanto manjar. Ella también quiere tocarlo y no se intimida ante el tamaño del pistilo, porque se ha preparado para esto.

(Ha indagado bastante en Internet - _aunque_ ninguna flor en ese jardín era comparable)

Riega besos por doquier y no para hasta que Gaara la toma con delicadeza y la jala sobre él. Se besan nuevamente y no importa que el néctar de ambos se mezcle en sus bocas. No es desagradable. Para nada.

Cae sobre su espalda y Gaara nuevamente se acomoda entre sus ramas. Un poco inquieto, un poco ansioso. Están frente al clímax del cuento y se miran fijo, sabiendo que esa será la última vez que cada uno sea una persona independiente a la otra.

 _Soy tuya desde antes de saber que era el amor._

Entonces sus almas se conectan y experimentan sensaciones del tercer tipo. Es un roce suave, delicado, casi-casi una caricia interior. Él jamás seria rudo con ella, así que ella muerde, en busca de más.

Gaara es un volcán a punto de estallar y ella, un pueblo dispuesto a inmolarse con tal de ver la lava correr por sus calles.

Y la lava corre.

Y sus manos se incrustan en la arena con desesperación y él toma su cintura con anhelo.

(En medio de ellos no cabe un cabello.)

 **7.**

Gaara besa su rostro entero y la acurruca entre sus brazos.

Hinata se deja querer.

(Se acaba de dar cuenta, que no necesita una escena de sumisión y dominación como ella imaginaba.

…porque Gaara es capaz de someterla con su cariño y flagelarla con besos de caramelo.)

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas nuevas.

Este capítulo costo. Pensé que demoraría menos, pero la última escena tomo su tiempo. Era más fácil escribir cuando solo eran amigos. Espero valoren el esfuerzo y que les haya gustado (aunque siendo sincera, a mí me dio diabetes jajaja).

El siguiente ya es el último.

(Tan tan tatan)

Nos vemos.


	7. Yo por ti

Capítulo 7: **Yo por ti.**

* * *

 _Gaara_

 **1.**

–Yo recuerdo que Hinata paraba tras Naruto. –comenta Kiba despreocupado, evidentemente ebrio. – No sé cuándo cambio eso.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Ojos que van y viene y forman miradas incomodas.

– Pues yo los recuerdo juntos desde siempre – rompe el hielo Kankuro, tomando del hombro a su herma _nito_.

Eso parece relajar el ambiente y pronto todos continúan conversando.

Gaara no es bueno en eso (en conversar ni en grupos grandes). Prefiere salir a fumar y lo hace, aunque ha cambiado los cigarros por un Vaper (Hinata odia el olor a tabaco y los efectos negativos que trae a su cuerpo, sin embargo ama el olor a mora y el humo que camufla sus besos).

Bien.

Entonces, Gaara no quiere estar ahí. Porque es poco sociable. Porque es malo con el alcohol. Y básicamente, porque Kiba habla sin pensar y Kankuro bebe mucho junto a Lee y Naruto no deja de decirle a Neji que ya no tendrá que cuidar de Hinata.

Todo muy ruidos. Muy revoltoso.

 **2.**

– ¿Podemos pasar por casa de Hinata?

– No – niega rotundamente Kankuro, que ayuda a caminar derecho a su hermano.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé. – Dice con sarcasmo– ¿Tal vez porque estas ebrio y te casas mañana?

¡Cierto!

Ya recordaba la razón de su embriagues.

Su boda era mañana y Naruto había organizado su despedida de soltero. El rubio había estado más emocionado que él mismo con todos los preparativos de la misma. Se lo había tomado con una seriedad nada propia en él. "No todos los días se casa un amigo", le había dicho mientras sacaba reserva en un club de bailarinas.

Para suerte suya, Sakura se había encargado (con puño de acero) de hacer desaparecer dicha reserva.

Así fue como terminaron en un bar.

(Con cinco hombres y cero bailarinas)

En cuanto Hinata...

Ella también había tenido la suya. Estaba teniendo la suya. Con sus amigas. Solo mujeres. En casa de una de ellas. Temari estaba ahí para poner orden. No tenía de que preocuparse…a no ser… ¡NO!...Aunque... ¿Qué tal si tomaban de más? ¿Y si Temari se dormía? ¿Qué tal si en un arranque de locura (de esos que Hinata fácilmente tiene) salían de viaje esa noche a…no sé… París?

¿Qué tal si…

– ¿Si no se aparece?

– Lo hará.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

– Por la misma razón que sé que tú estarás ahí.

 **3.**

¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? _1:36am_

¿Te estas arrepintiendo? _2:05am_

No. _2:06am_

Es que _2:06am_

No lo sé _2:06am_

Tal vez tú sí _2:07am_

No _2:20am_

Nunca _2:21am_

Ya deberías saberlo _2:21am_

¿Ni en un par de años? _2:22am_

Ni en un millón de años. _2:23am_

 **4.**

A veces cuando se sentía ansioso por algo, recordaba una vieja historia…

Cuando a los cuatro años, Hinata fue coronada como reina de la primavera en la escuela. La vistieron con un gran vestido lila y flores en el cabello, asemejando una corona. La pieza central de esta, era un lirio blanco y tal vez esta era la razón por la cual la relaciona con dicha flor, porque ese día la vio simplemente hermosa y tenía fuegos artificiales tras ella (aunque esto pudo ser solo su imaginación).

Pero parecía que ella no se sentía así y se aterró de que el público la viera. Empezó a llorar. Un sollozo pequeño y casi silencioso, pero que descargaba gran cantidad de agua. La maestra le explicaba que no había qué temer, que saldría de la mano con Sasuke (quien era el rey) y no estaría sola.

Pero eso no calmaba sus nervios.

Entonces llamaron a su familia. El primero en ingresar fue Neji, quien intento consolarla, pero no logró más que secar algunas lágrimas y recibir un "Neji-nisan, solo quiero ser una flor". Luego vino su madre, que embarazada, no podía hacer mucho por su pequeña y sus palabras no eran suficientes. Después, fue el turno de Hiashi, quien la cargo en brazos y solo logró encapricharla más con no salir.

Nadie era capaz de hacer entrar en razón a ese lirio.

Las maestras frustradas, empezaban a darse por vencidas e intentaban elegir a alguien más como su reemplazo (aunque ninguna opción sería capaz de opacar a la primavera como Hinata). Iban de un lado a otro observando a las pequeñas, que vestían de mariposas y flores.

Gaara, que no era más que un gladiolo de la escenografía, miraba la escena de lejos. Ya conocía ha Hinata, sus madres eran amigas y vivían empecinadas en que ellos también lo fueran. Y no es que no lo fueran ya porque no había química, sino porque Hinata tendía a esconderse tras las piernas de su madre y sonrojarse a tal punto de no hablar. Y Gaara la encontraba muy bonita, nunca sabía que decir y terminaba por imitar el gesto, escondiéndose también tras su madre.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

No había mamá donde esconderse. Solo disfraces y un rey que parecía no agradarle a su reina. De repente, en un arranque de valor nada común en él, camino hacia ella; indeciso sobre qué decir, pero seguro de algo: Que todos vieran lo bonita que estaba.

Tocó su hombro y ella bajó las manos con las que secaba sus lágrimas. Gaara tragó saliva fuerte y le extendió una mano.

– Solo soy una flor, como los otros niños, pero ¿Dejarías de llorar si camino contigo?

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Hinata se calmó. No hubo sonrojos esta vez, solo una sonrisa tímida y sincera.

Ese día en el escenario, apareció Sasuke (el rey) de la mano con Hinata (la reina) y ella, a su vez, tomando la de Gaara (el niño disfrazado de flor).

 **5.**

Bien.

Bien.

Hinata no iba a huir.

Ella lo había elegido por sobre Sasuke y sobre Naruto y sobre cualquiera que hubiera aparecido en el camino. Es decir, él era especial, o algo por el estilo. Así que no, ella no huiría. Menos en ese día tan importante ¿No?

 _Fue hasta Suna por ti, no se va a echar para atrás ahora._

– La novia siempre llega tarde, es una tradición – comenta Temari, intentando calmar sus nervios. – Y ya deja de jugar con la corbata. – jala de él, acomodando la corbata (por septuagésima vez en la media hora que llevan ahí).

Gaara suspira. Es un mar de suspiros desde hace algunos días. No sabe manejar bien su ansiedad, menos cuando es Hinata quien la origina. Las yemas de sus dedos pican, la corbata lo ahorca y está casi seguro, que hormigas caminan por sus piernas.

Cierra sus ojos y vuelve a recordar aquella anécdota de su niñez, con un nuevo enfoque. Y se da cuenta que Hinata no necesita de un príncipe en un blanco corcel mientras lo tenga a él. Un niño flor no es nada al lado del rey de la primavera. Así que, tal vez, fuera siendo hora de dejar las inseguridades de lado y confiar en su novia. Si ella dijo que no se arrepentiría, no lo haría. Hinata siempre cumplía su promesa.

– Ahí viene.

Mira hacia el ingreso y…

Hinata entra con la gracia de una mariposa, su padre la lleva del brazo y juntos atraviesan los arcos de lirios.

¿Recuerdan lo que pensó cuando la vio de reina de la primavera?

Olviden eso. Porque ahora lleva tras ella, el destello de un cometa que pasa cada 100 años. Cientos de ellos. Millones de ellos. Sus ojos se encuentran y ve una constelación entera en los suyos. Polvo de estrellas que hacen magia una vez en la vida.

Le sonríe como un claro de luna y siente que su corazón se salta un latido. Podría morir de felicidad. Podría reír como loco de la misma. Pero no. En cambio, las mejillas se le pintan de acuarelas y sus orbes rebosan de alegría acuosa.

 _Eres lo más bonito que existe en mi mundo y que nadie -jamás- te diga lo contrario._

 **6.**

Nunca había sentido que fuera tan difícil controlarse frente a Hinata como ahora, que la tenía frente suyo y solo podía tomar sus manos; mientras el hombre de al lado decía palabras inteligibles y puro _bla bla bla_.

Toda palabra escrita en ese libro, era nada cuando de expresar sus sentimientos se refería.

Hinata era el sol que calentaba su desierto, el oasis que se formaba entre su arena y sí, la amara para toda la vida, eso ya lo sabe, sino no estaría ahí parado, vestido de traje bajo 40 grados. Y sí, sí, le jura fidelidad y respeto (jamás le alzaría la voz y no hay forma que mire a otro astro con semejante sol). Y estará junto a ella en la salud y en la enfermedad (nunca ha sentido asco de un poco de mocos y estornudos de su flor). La amara y cuidara hasta que la muerte los separe y ¿Saben qué? Esta es la parte fácil, es a lo que se ha dedicado siempre. A lo que ha proyectado su existencia entera desde un inicio.

Y aunque la muerte los separe, él la seguirá amando. Y aunque el tiempo les resulte adverso, él lo seguirá haciendo. E incluso, cuando ella ya no lo ame, su amor continuara.

Porque uno no da amor a condición de que sea correspondido.

Uno ama, por el simple hecho de amar.

(Sin egoísmo ni ataduras

 _Libre libre libre_ )

Así que.

Todos lo miran en silencio y entiende (por un gesto extraño en la cara de su hermana), que ya debe dar su respuesta. Aunque es obvia. Porque fue él quien le pidió la mano. Fue él quien se confesó. Fue él el primero en llorar esa tarde. De modo que esa palabra no engloba todo lo que quisiera decir, pero la dice. Porque el resto no entendería jamás sus frases inconexas y desvaríos sentimentales.

– Acepto.

Y que conste que es solo una mera formalidad. Para que todos los presentes queden satisfechos y sepan que su corazón y todo él, ahora le pertenece a ella. Y que podría matarlo ahí mismo si quisiera, que él no se defendería.

Para nada.

Entonces, Hinata jala de sus manos. Ya dio su respuesta y no oyó por andar divagando. Pero ¡Bah! Que importa una palabra, si sus labios le dice en un roce, que lo acepta con todo y sus demonios.

–Para siempre – se susurran muy pegados.

El jardín se llena de aplausos y que vivan los novios, mientras se besan con magia y sus manos tocan tímidas al otro. Puede sentir a las mariposas en sus estómagos danzar un vals acelerado. 1 2 3 giro, 1 2 3 giro.

Y por segundo pequeñito (ese en el que suceden los milagros) sus almas se elevan, flotan y brincan muy arriba en el cielo, entre las nubes.

( _Ahí donde el oxígeno escasea y los sueños abundan-)_

– Te amo.

 _…_ _Fin…_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Ay! Que emoción terminar bien algo que inicio como un one-shot sad de Gaara.

No saben cuánto les agradezco su apoyo a todos. A los que estuvieron desde el comienzo, se unieron a mitad y se pusieron al día casi al final, incluso a los que leen en anonimato

¡Muchas Gracias!

Me encanta esta pareja y nunca les doy un final feliz definitivo, ahora se lo ganaron. Espero haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas, aunque creo que la parte 6 fue un poco rápida. No lo sé. Tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo hacer la parte de los mensajes y trate de asemejarlo a una conversación por WhatsApp, ojala se haya entendido.

Bien. Este fic es diferente a todos los que he escrito antes de esta pareja. Siempre fue Gaara el chico malo problemático y de pronto ¡Bang! Se volvió un romántico empedernido (aunque nunca dice nada y solo lo piensa) y Hinata es todo una loquilla. Me gusto bastante imaginarlos de esta manera a ambos y me divertí escribiendo ciertas escenas.

Seguiré subiendo fics de esta pareja. De hecho, tengo uno a medio escribir que deje botado ahí por el 2012. Es un one-shot y espero terminarlo pronto.

Una vez más gracias por el apoyo y leer hasta el final.

Nos vemos…


End file.
